


The One Where Kara has a Fantasy

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Series: Yes, Dr. Danvers Companion Chapters [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Outtake Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: Sara and Kara find comfort in each other after a night of unfortunate events at the nightclub.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes, Dr. Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859331) by [AlexDanversHasMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart). 



> This has been completed for like two weeks but I never got around to publishing it...my bad.
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of Yes, Dr. Danvers Chapter 9 which deals with Kara and Sara and how they are feeling.
> 
> I didn't include it in the story because I felt that it didn't move the story along as far as plot goes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kara entered her apartment feeling a little worse for wear, the whole situation at the club, and finding out about Alex really took a toll on her. She dropped her purse on the little table beside her door and took off her shoes. She didn’t understand why she let Sara talk her into wearing heels. Kara had expected to see Sara on the couch or in the kitchen, but her friend was nowhere to be found. She checked her bedroom and did not see her there, it wasn’t until she heard the shower running, that she had an idea of where Sara was. Kara went into her room to gather her things to take a shower after Sara was finished. She needed something to take her mind off of tonight’s events. Seeing Lucy and James at the club threw her for a loop, and seeing Professor Luthor there made it even worse. The thing that got her the most was how the electric lady caused so much trouble, Kara had seen villain’s and meta-humans before, but this was a whole new level.

The water turned off and the bathroom door opened and out stepped Sara in a towel, bringing the steam from the shower with her. Kara licked her lips, Sara looked so good at that moment.

“I was wondering if I was going to have to send out a search party for you, Zorel.” Sara teased as she entered the room.

Kara cleared her throat, “Dr. Danvers wanted to have a conversation, so a conversation was had. I had expected you to be out of the shower before I came in.” She tried to look everywhere but at the towel-clad woman in front of her.

Sara smiled, “I needed to wash everything away from tonight. I assume you need to shower too, go shower and I will order us some pizza.”

“I don’t think I can eat right now. I’m still a bit shaken about tonight, I mean, I’ve heard about meta-humans from Superman but to actually see one. It’s a whole different ballgame, shit just got real in National City.” Kara exclaimed.

Sara chuckled at her friend's use of curse words, “I’ll say, luckily we have our very one superhero.”

“That’s true,” Kara replied as she gathered her stuff to go take a nice long shower or maybe a bath.

Once Kara entered the bathroom she decided on a bath instead of a shower, “Hey Sara?! I’m going to take a bath instead of a shower.”

“Okay, I’ll wait to order the pizza. Do you want me to come and wash your hair for you?” She heard Sara call back.

“Yeah, if you want to.” She called over the running water.

Kara poured in a small amount of bubble bath as she waited for the water to fill the tub. She went into her room and found a pair of pajama’s and grabbed a pair of underwear, before making her way back to the bathroom. Once the tub had enough water in it, Kara stripped out of her clothes and put one foot in, followed by the other, before submerging the rest of her body in the water. Kara exhaled in relief as the water covered her body and she lay her head on the back of the tub. A few moments later, Sara came to join her in the bathroom, perching herself on the edge of the tub.

“How did your talk with Dr. Danvers go?” Sara asked.

Kara sighed, “It went okay. We talked briefly about her being there and how she knew who Batwoman was and Superwoman. She also told me that she knew I was related to Superman, so there is that. Anyways, she explained why she was there and that was pretty much it.”

Kara had a feeling that Alex was being less than truthful about something, but she didn’t have any definitive proof, to tell her otherwise. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she couldn’t shake.

“That’s good, right? I mean there is no secrets between you two. It’s better that she knows now, then to find out later. How did it feel seeing Lucy again?” Sara asked switching subjects.

Kara sat up a little and moved so that her knee was sticking out of the water, “It was really weird, especially seeing her there with James. What gave you the idea to say we were dating?”

Sara smirked, “I saw the way she was looking at you, and it wasn’t in the ‘friendly’ way. She wanted to tear you apart, but then again who wouldn’t? That dress was too damn sexy. I figured that I would have a little fun with her. I think James may have picked up on the tension between the two of you.”

“There was no tension, maybe a little resentment, but no tension at all.” Kara knew she was lying, but she didn’t want to let Sara know. There was also tension on the dancefloor between her and Sara. If she was not into Alex, she would have definitely given into Sara.

Sara started tracing little circles on Kara’s exposed knee, “Believe me, Kara it was not resentment.”

Sara’s touch sent a jolt of electricity through her body, it felt as if she was touched by the electric lady in the club. This was not good at all she tried to keep her composure, but her body was betraying her.

Kara’s breath hitched, “C-could you umm... wash my hair for me?”

Sara gave her a shit eating grin, “I can do more than wash your hair if you’re down for it.”

Kara swallowed thickly, she was more than down for her hair to be washed. She didn’t know if it was the adrenaline from the night, the combination of their dance, or the warmth of the bath. Whatever it was it was working against her at this moment in time. Kara watched as Sara grabbed the shampoo from under the cabinet and came back over to the tub.

“Wet your hair.” She told her.

Kara dipped her head in the water and brought it back up again moving her hair out of her face. She held her head back and watched as Sara put the shampoo in her hair. Kara finally relaxed when Sara began massaging the shampoo in her hair. Kara secretly loved it when her friend would wash her hair, just like she loved washing Sara’s. Their relationship was very intimate and she could understand why people thought they were dating.

“You have magic fingers; I should have you wash my hair every time.” Kara moaned appreciatively.

Sara shook her head, “If you think my fingers are magical on your head, you should feel how magical they are when they bring you to orgasm. You’ll really be thanking me then. Hold your head back so I can rinse your hair out.”

Kara did as she was told and enjoyed the water going through her hair. Sara was very tempting and she wanted to give into that temptation. She and Alex weren’t really a thing, yet so it wouldn’t matter if she and Sara were to comfort each other, in different ways.

Kara licked her lips once Sara was finished, there was a look of pure unadulterated lust in her eyes. The temperature in the room started to rise and it didn’t have to do with the heat of the water, that Kara was sitting in. The intensity of the look between herself and Sara was enough to make her come, right there on the spot.

“Do it, touch me, Sara.” Kara all but blurted out.

Sara eyed Kara like a predator to its prey, “I knew you would give in, Kara.”

Kara waited with a baited breath as Sara stripped out of her clothes. She couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of Sara’s very muscular body, the things she wanted to do to her. Don’t get her wrong, Kara always knew that Sara had a banging body, but seeing it like this, gave her a whole new appreciation.

“See something you like, Zorel?” Sara asked teasingly.

Kara nodded, “Definitely, now get in here and touch me.”

Sara smirked, “So demanding, I like it.” Sara sassed back as she entered the water slowly.

“Kara wake up. Kara wake up the pizza is here!” She could hear Sara calling her back to reality.

Kara opened her eyes to see a fully clothed Sara standing in front of her, “Finally, I thought I was gonna have to throw water on your face. The pizza is here.”

“Yeah, give me a minute,” Kara told her.

Sara left the bathroom leaving Kara alone to finish her bath. Kara couldn’t believe that she had a sex dream about Sara, it wasn’t the first time, and she was sure that it wouldn’t be her last. She could feel the throbbing between her legs and Kara wanted nothing more than to reach between her legs and find the relief that she was looking for. Instead, she washed herself and decided to worry about her tomorrow. Kara reached for her towel and got out of the water before letting the water out. She watched as the water went down the drain and she proceeded to dress, her mind still trying to process her dream.

Once Kara was dressed she threw her dirty clothes into the hamper, made her way to the living room where she saw Sara. She was sitting on the couch cross-legged with a piece of pizza in her hand.

“You couldn’t wait for me, could you?” She asked as she made her way over to the couch.

Sara smirked, “Nope, I was hungry. You took forever in there, you scared me for a moment.”

Kara flopped down unceremoniously, “No need to be scared, I’m sure if anything was to happen, you would bring me back to life.”

“If you say so. Did the bath help?”

Kara grabbed a slice of pizza, “It helped a little bit to relieve the tension. Tonight was definitely an eye-opener, that’s for sure.”

Sara sighed, “It was a big one! This is National City, nothing this major ever happens here! A woman with lightening, how insane is that?”

“It’s insane alright.” Kara agreed, even though she had seen her fair share of meta-humans and other villains when she lived in Metropolis.

Sara put her pizza crust in the box and was about to go for a second piece when she changed her mind, “I don’t even want to eat anymore.”

Kara looked at her friend sympathetically, she could understand where her friend was coming from. She wasn’t really hungry herself if anything she was more concerned for Sara. Her best friend was literally put in the line of fire, but she was glad that Superman and Batwoman came to their rescue. Their story was a little contrived but Kara decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

“Scoot on over here, we need some best friend cuddle time.” Kara opened her arms, “Don’t be shy, I don’t bite.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “Unless, I want you to, right? What if I want you to bite me?”

Kara grinned, “Then come on over, my dear and I will bite you all you want.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

They cuddled on the couch and watched the rest of Sense8, Kara was content but her arousal was spiking, just being in close proximity of Sara. She knew crossing that line, would change things between them, but she couldn’t help herself. Kara began playing in Sara’s hair enjoying the way it slid between her fingers, it was so soft and so smooth. She had to admit that she loved Sara’s hair. Kara could feel Sara’s fingers drawing little circles on her thigh, this was not helping with her arousal. She needed to find a serious distraction, the last thing she wanted to do, was to fuck Sara on the couch.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we play _Just Dance_? I think that would be a good way to take our minds off of what happened tonight.” Kara suggested, it was lame, but she knew Sara like the game.

Sara grinned, “Let’s play! You know how much I love that game and to shake my booty.” She hopped off the couch, “I’ll set the game up, you put away the pizza.”

Kara was thankful for the reprieve and got to begin putting the pizza away. Once the pizza was put away and she grabbed a couple of drinks from the refrigerator, she made her way back to the living room. Sara had just set up the game as she put the drinks on the table and stood in front of the television, she was thankful for the Xbox Kinect, that way they didn’t have to use the controller.

“I chose the song from _Dirty Dancing_. I hope that’s alright?” Sara asked before the song started.

Kara smiled, “Definitely okay, let’s do it to it.”

The song started and they began dancing to the routine and Kara could feel all the tension leave her body, the arousal was still there, but it wasn’t as strong as before. They took turns picking the songs and dancing along the apartment was filled with their laughter and overall happiness. The night wore on and the adventures of the night began to take a toll on both Kara and Sara. They decided to finish the night by watching television. The duo watched _Singin in the Rain,_ followed by West Side Story, it was during the second movie that Sara had fallen asleep. Kara decided not to move her sleeping friend and gently moved from under her. She grabbed the blanket from off the back of the chair and lay it over her friends sleeping body. Kara watched her for a few minutes before kissing her on the cheek.

“I love you, Sara.” She whispered in Sara’s ear.

Kara could have sworn she heard Sara say she loved her too. She heard her phone chiming in the distance and went to it, and smiled. Kara sent a quick text message back and her phone started ringing. She ran to her bed to answer the phone before it woke up Sara. Kara had spent the night talking to the professor but ended up falling asleep when Sara had climbed in the bed and wrapped her in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is fantasizing about Sara this definitely adds to their relationship, and we see that Kara did have feelings for Sara, but we know that she didn't act on them because it would ruin the friendship. We eventually saw what happened with that.


End file.
